Invisible
by x.Xtreme Beauty.x
Summary: Eve liked Randy... but she was invisible to him... He liked Maryse anyways... Was she really wasting her time though? Eve/Randy/Maryse One-shot


**A/N: Italics are song lyrics.**

_She can't see the way your eyes,__light up when you smile_

Eve's hand rested on the flat screen in her locker room. Randy was on the screen doing an interview about his upcoming match with Edge. "Don't even worry. I have this match down." Randy smiled, making Eve melt. That smile of his was golden and Eve loved everything about it.

She sighed after he was off the screen. She really liked Randy… but he wouldn't even give her the time of day. He was too obsessed with trying to get Maryse… she was the prettiest one and the one that Randy couldn't get… he was wasting his time. Thinking about Maryse, Eve had to find her so they could talk about their match. Eve turned off the TV then walked out into the hallway. She walked down completely absent mindedly because she had too much on her mind at the time. She fell backward when she bumped into someone, they turned around and she say the face of Randy Orton.

"Sorry." Even murmured, standing back up.

Randy smiled, Eve wanted to die. "It's fine." He turned his attention back to whatever he was looking at before. Eve looked over and saw Maryse talking to The Miz.

_She'll never notice how you stop and stare__…__Whenever she walks by_

Maryse walked right past Randy and Eve without one word.

_And you can't see me wanting you the way you want her_

Randy looked back over. "See you around, Eve." He just walked away, leaving Eve behind. Eve sighed.. '_If only he knew'_, she thought.

_But you are everything to me._

Eve had the hugest crush on Randy and no one knew, they would judge her and say she never had a shot with someone like Randy. Or that he was a man-whore or something like that... But honestly, she didn't care what they had to say… she knew there was more to Randy than he let on…

-_R.K.O_-

Eve was walking back to her locker room with a smile on her face, she had just beaten Maryse for the title, and she was extremely happy. She walked past a very angry Maryse… who was taking to Randy.

_I just wanna show you__; __she don't even know you… She's never gonna love you like I want to_

Eve exhaled sharply. There were so many things Eve could have said to Randy… but she chose not to... Randy wouldn't even care. He would never like someone like her… Eve couldn't take her eyes away from Randy and Maryse… she watched them talk then watched Maryse close the door on Randy's face. She heard Randy sigh… he turned towards her. "What?" He asked.

_And you just see right through me__… __but if you only knew me_

Eve shook her head. Randy gave her a strange look then just walked away from the area. If only Randy would give her a chance… if only. He saw right through her, like she was see through. And it was obvious. She just didn't know anymore and she knew it was a hopeless love.

_We could be a beautiful miracle unbelievable__… __Instead of just invisible_

Eve knew in her heart that she and Randy would be perfect for each other... and just an amazing and beautiful thing. But it was an invisible love… and something that would never happen…

-_R.K.O_-

_There's a fire inside of you__… __That can't help but shine through_

Eve rested her head on Ted's shoulder. "Randy's an amazing wrestler."

Ted nodded. "Oh yeah, I did learn from the best after all." Ted flexed jokingly and Eve giggled.

Maryse rolled her eyes. "He isn't that great." She intruded in their conversation. They ignored her.

"I do love you Teddy." She patted his chest.

"I do love you too Evey." He squeezed her then they went back to watching Raw.

"Randy is just, oh I don't even know. There's like a fire in his eyes… like he has passion and it's kind of beautiful." Eve said, thinking out loud. She covered her mouth and Ted laughed.

"I knew you liked him!" Ted whispered so Maryse wouldn't heard.

Eve blushed. "Shut it Teddy Bear."

Ted just laughed. "I won't tell anyone."

_She's never gonna see the light__… __No matter what you do_

"I don't see this 'fire in his eyes' I just see an all around douche bag." Maryse said with another eye roll. Eve rolled her eyes and wanted to say 'Yeah because you're a blind bitch' so badly, but she kept her mouth shut and watched Raw. Randy pinned his opponent and won. Eve and Ted smiled and Maryse just scoffed… Eve was really pissed that they all had to watch Raw together. Randy picked up a microphone.

"That was for you, Ryse." Randy winked, dropped the microphone then left the ring.

Eve bit her lip to stop herself from sighing. She really thought Randy was wasting his time on someone like Maryse who clearly didn't care about him… and never would.

-_R.K.O_-

_And all I think about is how to make you think of me__…_

"Hey, I'm hanging out with Randy later… want to join us?" Ted asked, poking his head into Eve's hotel room.

Eve laughed at the sight of her best friend. "For starters, how the hell did you get your fat head into my room without a key?" She paused to laugh at Ted some more. "And won't I be intruding… or something?"

Ted shrugged. "I don't think so."

Eve sighed. "I guess I'll go. Ask Randy if I can come… I don't want him to be al 'Ew, why is Eve here'"

"He won't be all 'ew Eve is here.' And if he is I'll kick his ass." Ted promised her.

"Just go ask him, and if he says its okay, I'll go." Ted sighed then nodded, closed the door and went to find Randy. Eve sat down and slipped her sneakers on, at least it was a way that Randy would think about her and realize who she was.

_And everything that we could be_

Eve's thoughts became deeper, maybe if Randy would go… they could talk and he would take a liking to her… then he would ask her out… then they would date. Maybe they would get married and have little Orton's... And Randy would forget all about Maryse and everything would be about Randy and Eve Orton… Eve Orton... it had a ring to it.

Eve heard a knock at her door. "Come in!" she called, Ted walked in with a scowl on his face.

"Randy doesn't want to hang out anymore… he's too busy with Maryse." Ted said in a very frustrated voice.

_I just wanna show you__… __She don't even know you… She's never gonna love you like I want to_

"Oh my god Ted." Eve groaned. "Seriously? He's wasting his time on someone like her… He just really needs to stop, it's pissing us off. What does he even want with her? Sex…? Because I know she'll never love him, I just now it. She doesn't know him and she clearly doesn't want to! I want to love him… I do, but the bastard won't even give me the time of day, he's too busy with _Maryse_."

Ted starred at his best friend with a surprised look on his face. "Wow, Evey. I didn't realize how much you liked him… why didn't you tell me?..." Ted paused to think. "Or why didn't you just tell him this?"

_And you just see right through me__but if you only knew me_

"Because! He doesn't care! I'm just Evey Eve Torres to him… just like I am to the fucking fans! Randy just doesn't care… I wish he did, oh Ted… you don't even know how badly I want him too. But he sees right through me like I'm not even their… I wish he would see me."

_We could be a beautiful miracle unbelievable__… __Instead of just invisible_

"Make him see you Eve…" Ted told her.

Eve shrugged. "I have… it just doesn't see to work, do you know how perfect we would be for each other? Cody always talks about Randy with me and he and I are the same people on the inside! And we're also the same on the out side…"

"What do you mean?"

"We're both invisible." She walked over to Ted and hugged him, starting to cry onto his chest.

Ted patted her back, and assured her everything was going to be okay… He knew he was going to talk to Randy about Eve… even though he knew she didn't want him to at all.

-_R.K.O_-

_Like shadows in a faded light__… __Oh we're invisible_

Eve and Ted decided to go out to dinner anyways, they ate then went to the club. Eve was dancing with Ted then decided to get a drink. She walked over to bar and ordered a water… she wasn't much of a drinker. Eve sat down to a bigger man… probably someone from her business and drank the water… watching people dance. She looked over at the man and saw it was Randy… she nearly spit out her water but she swallowed it hard. She heard him sigh.

"What's wrong with you?" Eve asked in a caring voice.

Randy sighed. "Maryse… she just doesn't notice me and I _really_ like her… it's starting to annoy me.

_I just wanna open your eyes__… __And make you realize_

There were so many things Eve wanted to say at that moment, but nothing would come out… "I know… it sucks to be invisible." Was what she choked out.

Randy laughed. "Yeah it does… you're invisible too?"

Eve nodded. "Usually."

"Well, I hope he realizes that he's missing out." Randy smiled at her and Eve tried so hard not to blush at that point.

"Me too…"

_I just wanna show you she don't even know you…__Baby let me love you, let me want you… You just see right through me… But if you only knew me_

"I can't believe Maryse doesn't like someone like you." Eve thought out loud… praying that Randy didn't hear her.

But he did. "Thanks Eve… sometimes I think I'm wasting my time. But I like her a lot so." He shrugged then took a sip of his beer. "So I don't know."

"Yeah… sometimes I think I'm wasting my time… but sometimes we have these little confrontations and I think something will eventually happen…"

Randy smiled. "That's kind of beautiful." He said. "I hope it all works out for you guys… because he clearly can't see something that special that's right in front of him."

Eve nodded, agreeing completely. "Yeah I know… its obvious but he just can't seem to realize it… he and I are so alike too that it kind of hurts that he can't notice me."

Randy nodded. "I know exactly how that feels."

_We could be a beautiful miracle unbelievable__… __Instead of just invisible_

"Yeah, we would have something beautiful… but he can't see me… because I'm just invisible."

"That's how I feel about Maryse and I… sometimes. But I think I'm wasting my time." He turned around and pointed to Maryse dancing with Mike. "That's why… she likes him and I don't have a shot."

"You're better than Mike…" Eve said.

Randy laughed. "Thanks Eve… but they're too much alike, so she's going to go out with him."

"Just find someone more like you…" Eve told him.

_She can't see the way your eyes__…. __Light up when you smile_

Randy smiled. "Good idea."

"You have a beautiful smile." Eve told him, getting up off of the seat.

His smile grew wider… making Eve melt. "Why thanks Eve." He paused, he looked down at the seat she just abandoned. "Sit… tell me a little about yourself."

Eve smiled and sat back down.

* * *

**AWEH! I love one-shots. I might write a lot more. Review!**


End file.
